


C is for Cinderella

by Angel170



Series: Alphabet Collection, [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cinderella Elements, Emotional Manipulation, Fairy Dean, Fairy Tale Elements, Godbrother Dean, M/M, Male Cinderella, Prince Castiel, Sam-Centric, sam as cinderella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: A retelling of the Cinderella story with a Supernatural twist. In this Kate and Adam are the wicked step mother and step brother. Castiel is a prince and Dean.... well at least he's not wearing a tu-tu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came from this tumblr [post](http://remivel.tumblr.com/post/39780632840/spn-fairytale-au-a-sassy-cinderella-story)  
> All thanks to Tardisdementor for her help with this fic and helping to catch all my errors well as many as we could catch

A long time ago, in a land far far away there lived a young man called Cindersam. He was an orphan who had lost his mother when he was a baby. His father heartbroken had raised him alone until he met a woman named Kate. Kate and John were married not long after meeting when she convinced him he needed a woman at home to help him with his son and his house. Once married Kate and her son Adam moved into the Winchester’s home, an underground bunker passed down from generations. Before their first anniversary John had gotten sick and died leaving Sam with his mother and step brother. Once John passed Kate and Adam became darker and crueler to Sam. Ordering him around and making him live his life as their house servant instead of his last hope for a family. He became so dirty from cleaning, handling the plumbing and electric around the bunker that he was banished to kitchen fireplace. Then he was forced to give up his bedroom. Sleeping next to the soot filled fireplace for so long caused him to be covered in ash and earned him the name Cindersam by his step-family.

“Cindersam!” the shrill voice of his step mother cut through the hallowed halls of the bunker. “Cindersam, come here now!”

Cindersam ran through the halls, taking care to not go fast enough to crash into his step mother or brother as they liked to walk in his path and then punish him for the accident. When he reached his step mothers room he knocked on the door to alert her of his presence.

“Come in, I want to know why my clothes aren’t in the drawers?” She stared him down with an intense look making him fidget.

“The dryer wasn’t working so I had to hang the clothes up to dry. I was going to get them now and put them away stepmother.” Cindersam hunched his shoulders trying to make himself seem smaller. He towered over everyone with his large height but he knew it would anger his step-mother more if he stood straight up.

“Who told you I wanted my clothes dried outside? Now they’ll probably have bugs and the like all over them because of your incompetence. Even if the clothes miraculously are clean of any insects or filth I would still have to wait until you ironed them all before I can wear them. I swear Cindersam sometimes I wonder why I didn’t kick you out and let you starve in the street. Especially when you act so ungrateful for everything I’ve done to keep you safe and well, you continue to disappoint me.”

“I’m sorry step-mother. I’ll try harder.”

“Yes you will, and you can start by heading into town. I was going to run some errands but since you’ve made it so that I have no clothes to wear you’ll just have to go in my place.” she passed him the list but held tight when he tried to take it. “Can you do this without messing it up?”

“Yes step-mother.”

He kept his eyes low but she gripped his chin between her fingers harshly. “Do not disappoint me again Cindersam.”

He wasn’t able to breathe normally again until he was in his father's truck and out on the road towards the town. He hated being on edge all the time but he continued to tell himself if he just did the right thing they would have a happy home. They were the last family he had and his father always told him that he had the same light inside of him that his mother had. That she had been able to calm his beast of a father with her love and nurturing ways. He desperately wanted to live up to her and convinced himself that if he were a better person, a better son and brother they would treat him better. He just had to do right and he could get through to them. He could be the light that brought them out of the dark. He had hope.

In no time at all he reached the village and parked Truckzilla, affectionately named by his father, before looking through the list. Kate hadn’t given him any money because everything had been previously paid for so all he had to do was pick everything up and take it right home. He could feel his mood shift as he thought about how happy his stepmother would be when he got home with all of errands done. He stopped at Rowena’s herb store and had to keep his back away from her because she liked to pinch his butt. In Missouri’s delights she gave him the box of dessert Adam and Kate would be having for after dinner and she gave Cindersam a handful of cookies and a glass of milk during his wait. He wasn’t sure but he always felt like she could just see things in a way no one else could. Before leaving the bakery she grabbed his hand stopping him.

“Things are going to change for you Sam, accept it and go with it son. Your future is coming and it will be glorious.”

He nodded and left the bakery, Missouri had always been kind to him but sometimes she was strange. The last stop was to Crowley’s suit shop, he really wasn’t looking forward to going in there but he didn’t want to upset his stepmother anymore than he already had.

Resigned to his fate he headed inside the suit shop. Crowley was standing behind the front desk with a mischievous glint in his eyes that made the young man all the more nervous.

“Hello moose, to what do I owe the pleasure?” The scotsman's voice rang out through the shop.

“I’m just here to pick up something for my stepmother.” Cindersam kept his voice even and tried not to show how annoyed he was.

“Ahh, yes young Adam’s suit for the ball. He’s actually trying it on right now. I had to make some alterations but he looks dashing.” Crowley walked around the counter putting his hand on Sam’s broad chest. “When are you coming in for your suit? Don’t tell me a handsome man like you is wearing off the rack?”

Sam ignored Crowley’s hand knowing if he made a fuss the older man would just find more ways to touch him. “What ball?”

Crowley started, “you’re joking right? The palace is having a ball all available men 20 to 30 are invited, the Prince is looking to find someone to marry. Personally moose I think you’d be an easy shoe in.”

“He’s not going,” a voice cut in from behind them.

Both men turned to see Adam passing his suit to a staff member to bag it. Adam turned to the pair, his eyes narrowed in annoyance as Crowley still had his hand on his step brothers chest.

“He doesn’t need a suit to sit at home.”

Crowley raised a brow at the younger man, he had suspicions as did most people in the town but they had no proof. “Well that’s a shame, since your brother in undoubtedly the most handsome and charming man in town. The Prince would be a fool to choose anyone besides him.”

“Well then lucky for the rest of us he’s not interested.” Adam turned to give his step brother a warning look as he took his bag. Neither of them spoke again until they were back in the car on their way home. “If you think for even a moment you have a chance with a Prince you’re even stupider than you look Cindersam.”

Once back home Adam wasted no time complaining to his mother about Cindersam wanting to go to the ball and his plan to take the Prince from his step brother. Sam heard it all from the kitchen while he unpacked the groceries and pushed away the urge to go into the other room and defend himself. It was useless and he knew it, hell if he left the food to go and argue his stepmother would probably beat him or lock him in the basement again. He shivered with the memory of the cold concrete beneath his body as he was made to sleep down there for days. Only eating what was brought down to him and not allowed to shower. The only saving grace was that his father had installed a toilet down there back when he used it as his man cave.

“Cindersam, come here.” Kate was standing at the doorway of the kitchen, pointing with one long thin finger towards the adjoining room.

He quickly made his way inside and sat on the chair that was pulled into the middle of the room.

“So, Adam tells me you want to go to the ball and throw yourself on the Prince.” Her tone was even and full of accusation, it was obviously a statement of fact and not a question.

“I would very much like to go to the ball step-mother, but,” Sam struggled to make his words as diplomatic as possible “Adam is mistaken in why. I simply would like to go out and have some fun with the others, Adam included, I will not seek out the Prince or even introduce myself to him. I can keep to myself and just observe.”

“Are you calling my son a liar?” Kate screeched as Adam snickered, knowing what was coming next. “How dare you? You insolent little bastard, after everything that we do for you, all the hard work I have to do to keep a roof over your head and food in your belly this is how you repay me? By accusing my son of lying? Oh, it’s a good thing your father isn’t here to see this, to see his disrespectful and horrid his son is. He would die from a broken heart if he saw you right now. What was it that John asked from you, say it!”

He bit his lip to force back the tears stinging his eyes, “take care of the family, love you and Adam like family.”

“Is this how you take care of the family? By trying to pit us against one another? Is this how you show your love?” She grabbed him by the chin shaking his head and forcing him to look at her face. “You are an embarrassment, no one wants to see you, no one wants you around. It is because you’re family that we allowed you to stay with us instead of throwing you out to the streets. Get all these thoughts of Princes and ball’s out of your head Cindersam.”

Sam visibly struggled to not cry out all his hurt and shame. Tears rolled down his face as he tried to catch his breath and force back the sob in his chest. Both Kate and Adam left to get ready for the ball, leaving Sam plastered to the chair, alone and crying. An hour later his stepmothers voice rang out as they were leaving warning him to clean up. He waited until he heard the thick slam of the metal door to crumble to the floor where he was finally able to scream and sob his pain and misery.

“Bibbity boppity booyah!” a gruff deep baritone rang out through the room, “oh come on Samantha there’s no crying in baseball.”

Sam sat up and wiped his eyes, not knowing who this stranger was but he definitely didn’t need the man to see him so vulnerable. “Who are you? How did you get in here?” Sam looked the man up and down sizing him up. He was shorter than Sam but had a thicker build, he had dirty blond hair that along with his bright green eyes seem to highlight the freckles scattered over his face.

“Name’s Dean, I’m your fairy Godbrother.” The man - no, wait - fairy, announced with swagger.

Sam looked at his clothes, taking in the torn jeans, the dirty mud covered work booths, a black shirt with a dark opened button down, and a dark jacket on top.

“You don’t look like a fairy.” Sam got up, feeling more comfortable using his height to separate himself from the fairy and feel more in control. He could feel the stiffness in his cheeks from the tear tracks and just hoped his face didn’t look as bad as it felt. “Isn’t it supposed to be a fairy Godmother?” He eyed Dean suspiciously, he had never heard of any story having a fairy Godbrother.

“First off I’m awesome and don’t need to be flying around in no tutu with wings. Second, fairy Godmother’s usually focus on their daughters and while you are most definitely girly and chick flicky” he ignored Sam’s bitchface thrown his way “what you need is the help of a totally awesome big bro.”

“And how exactly are you going to help me? Unless you can bring my father back I don’t see things getting better here.” Sam’s mind flashed to the look of disappointment in his step-mother and bit his lip against the churning of his gut.

“I’m here to get you to the ball and kick this fairy tale in the ass.”

“I can’t go to the ball, my step-mother forbade it.”

“No, she forbade Cindersam from going. And, believe me that is a sick and fucked up name but we’ll get back to that later. You’re Sam freaking Winchester and you are going to that ball if I gotta grab you by your obnoxious fabio hair and drag you.”

As much as he knew it shouldn’t Dean’s words and bravado were easing him in a way he hadn’t felt since his father was alive, before Kate and Adam came into their lives. He was actually feeling hopeful and the small fire in him, the spark of rebellion he fought every day to snuff out began growing in him once more.

“So, what’s the plan?” Sam sat back on the chair smiling as Dean seemed to light up at his responsiveness.

“First we gotta clean you up, get all that dirt and soot off you, get you some duds fit for a castle party, and get you a sweet ride to get you there in style.” Dean smirked at him before pulling out a gorgeous, shiny, ivory Colt 1911 pistol with intricate designs over the slide and pointed it right at Sam.

He panicked and flinched as Dean pulled the trigger and Sam felt gallons of water being dumped on him and he saw he was now naked and sitting in a claw foot bathtub in the middle of the sitting room.

“You know I could have just gone and taken a shower.” Sam bitch faced at the fairy but Dean was shrugging at him unbothered at the mortals annoyance.  

In no time at all Sam was the cleanest he’d been since his father’s passing. He had actually forgotten how light and chestnut brown his hair was it had been covered in soot for so long. Dean had wanted to give him a haircut but Sam had steadfastly said no. He was also wearing a suit that Dean had conjured using his magical gun, he was strangely getting used to having someone shoot at him but chose not to think about that too much. The suit fit him perfectly in a way that Sam doubted even Crowley could accomplish. Dean continued to make references to 007 but Sam refused to let the compliment go to his head. He wasn’t trying to impress anyone he just wanted to go out and be normal if only for one night. When it was time to come up with a mode of transportation Sam argued on behalf of using a pumpkin to make a carriage. It was environmentally friendly and they could recycle it and use it for food when he brought it back. Dean was appalled and argued, loudly and belligerently, that he wasn’t going to use his powers to make such an embarrassment and ruin his reputation because Sam was a lousy tree hugger. Pointing his gun at the driveway he shot it and in a puff of magic, a stunning black 1967 Chevy Impala appeared. Dean smiled smugly at Sam’s speechlessness.

“Alright Sammy, now for the rules.” Dean leaned into the window as Sam was clicking his seatbelt “Never take a joint from a guy named Don, take care of the car and stay under 60, don’t let she bitch and she bitch jr see you and oh yeah you have to be back here by midnight.”

“Why?”

“Magic only lasts ‘til then then it’s back to rags and no wheels.”

“But why at midnight? Why not later?”

“Dude you’ve never even been to second base you don’t need to be out past midnight anyway. Keep your curfew Sammy.” He hit the hood of the car twice walking back to give Sam room to drive off as Sam grumbled to not call him Sammy.

The castle was lit up with bright lights and music was blasting through the speakers. It seemed like everyone from miles around was here, dancing and laughing and the air of happiness was contagious. Sam made sure to stay away from anyone who knew his stepmother and brother. He danced with an old friend whom he hadn’t seen since he high school and ate his fill of delicious food. He was about to head back to the dance floor when he caught sight of his stepbrother talking to a man dressed in expensive robes. Not wanting to get caught he ducked out of the large double doors leading out to the garden.

The garden lights were off but he easily made his way through the tall hedges until he came to the middle of the maze filled with rose bushes and a circular fountain in the middle. A young man sat on a bench off to the side frowning at the sculpture. Sam knew he should be careful but the man looked like he needed someone to talk to, and that was something Sam could relate to.

“Hello, are you alright?” he winced at how his voice cut through the quiet.

The man looked up and Sam was taken aback at the bright blue eyes that seemed to shine brighter than the moon that hung in the sky above them. He was wearing a suit that seemed to fit him like a second skin but his blue tie was on backwards. His dark soft looking hair was in disarray. Whoever the man was he made messy look good, maybe even fashionable.

“Hello.” The man’s voice was deep and serious, like every syllable carried with it the very weight of Heaven.

“Uh, hello. I’m sorry if you wanted to be alone.” Sam grimaced, he just wanted to get away from anyone that could recognize him. He hadn’t wanted to disturb anyone.

“No, it’s alright. I just needed a moment alone.” The man answered before scooting over so Sam could sit.

“Thank you. It’s a great party but I can see how it would be tiring.” Sam offered the blue eyed man a small smile and was gifted with one in return.

“Yes, my father wants me to talk to everyone at the ball.” The man shrugged, “He thinks it would help with my shyness.”

“You don’t seem so shy to me.”

“It’s because I’m not.” He leaned in close conspiratorially, “I just don’t like anyone in there. They just all seem so… disingenuous I guess would be the best term. They are perfectly nice but once my father walks away and it’s just me there’s nothing in common so conversation tappers. Once they realize I don’t like to speak it ends abruptly and I just walk away.”

Sam smiled and leaned in to nudge their shoulders together. “You’re talking to me.”

The man gave him a blinding smile showing his gums, “you are a genuine person.”

Sam ducked his head to hide a blush, they continued talking for hours about books that they enjoyed, and studies they enjoyed in school. As the night wore on the music from the ball faded further into the background as they focused on shared laughter and soft kisses. The man’s lips were chapped but soft against Sam’s own. Someone was moaning but neither seemed to care about which of them it was coming from. Sam’s hand was in the other man’s locks, the silky strands as soft in his fingers as they looked.

The loud obnoxious ringing from the clock tower was enough to snap Sam out of his exploration. The forgotten warning from his Godbrother was now all he could think of.

“I’m sorry I have to go.” Sam got up jogging out of the garden maze with the other man right at his heels.

“Wait, I don’t understand. Why are you leaving?”

“It’s midnight.” Sam replied as though that would explain everything.

“When can I see you again?”

“Never I’m sorry.”

“Did I do something wrong?”

Sam stopped running and turned to see the crestfallen look on the other man’s face. He couldn’t leave him like this. Curfew or not this wasn’t who Sam was, he wasn’t the type to abandon someone and leave them hurting.

“I’m sorry, I like you I do. But, I snuck out here against my family’s wishes, I just wanted to have fun and then I met this charming, funny, smart, handsome guy and I lost track of time. I’m not leaving because I don’t like you but because I like you too much. You don’t want me, I’m damaged and I cause nothing but pain I’m sorry.” Taking a step towards the man he kissed him hungrily once more, letting the man get lost in his taste before letting him go and running as fast as his feet would allow.

“Wait!” the man tried to run after him but Sam’s legs were too long and he couldn’t keep up. He saw Sam stumble on the steps but then continued running. Reaching the steps he saw the large shoe the other man had left behind.

“Your Majesty! There you are! Your father has been searching for you for hours. Where have you been Prince Castiel?”

Castiel turned to the grand Duke Gadreel, holding up the shoe. “I found him, he had to leave but I found him. He needs me Gadreel, I have to find him.” Castiel grabbed the duke with his free hand.

“We’ll find him my Prince.”

It was a week later that the news that the Prince was searching for a man he had met at the ball reached the bunker. Kate was livid at hearing the description of the man, she had a suspicion of who the mystery man could be but each time she looked at her stepson she would remind herself how ridiculous the notion was. He was as filthy and homely as ever and there was no way he could catch the attention of a Prince. Fleas yes, a member of the royal family and possibly the most handsome man in the kingdom was impossible. Kate kept an eye on her stepson and watched how he seemed less affected by her words or Adam’s treatment of him.

“Cindersam!” The sound of Adam calling for him snapped him out of the daydream involving the handsome man from the ball.

“Yes, Adam?”

“I’m hungry.” The younger boy looked at his older brother expectantly.

Sam pointed at the refrigerator. “There are leftovers in there. Just pick what you would like to eat and heat it up. I already put them all in microwavable containers.”

The younger man’s jaw dropped and he squacked several times as he fought through his shock. “I will not heat up my own food, that’s your job.”

Sam couldn’t help rolling his eyes at the spoiled brat, he really wanted to argue how it wasn’t his job, seeing as how he never got paid for any of the work he did for his family or even so much as a thank you. He knew better though and really didn’t want Adam to run to his mother and have to deal with Kate’s anger for the rest of the day so he stopped what he was doing and made a plate for the brat.

He paused after hitting start on the microwave, these thoughts were always in his head. How annoyed he was or how ungratefully his family treated him. Lately though, those thoughts had multiplied, he even started wishing Dean would visit. He was a lot more fun to hang out with than Adam not that his step brother ever really tried. Dean was brass but playful and everything Sam had dreamt of when his father first announced that he would have a step brother. There were dreams of taking his father’s car and going to parties, being best friends with his step brother, even being best man at each other’s wedding. But now the thought made Sam’s gut churn. He would be lucky if Adam even allowed him to view the wedding from outside the church window. Any hope for his own wedding he knew was a useless pipedream. Not unless Dean came back and announced he was also part Cupid. A chuckle bubbled out of him at the thought of his uber masculine fairy Godbrother waving around a bow and arrow in a pink tutu.

“What are you laughing about? Did you do something to my food?” Adam raised a slick brow in suspicion.

“No, of course not I was just thinking.” Sam quickly responded before pulling the plate out of the microwave.

“What do you have to think about? Your long list of friends? Your amazing job? You do nothing and have nothing. It would make more sense to cry than laugh. Unless all those fumes you’re sniffing are making you lose all touch with reality.”

Adam turned and left Sam to stew in his now negative thoughts. Maybe he was right, maybe it had all been a dream. A wonderful dream for sure but a dream nonetheless. Honestly a fairy step brother who could dress him and give him a hard to find classic car, him going to a ball and meeting a strange handsome man in the garden… it was ridiculous. A wonderful but ridiculous dream. The sound of the doorbell shook him from his thoughts and he went to go open it but Kate waved him off. Shrugging he went back into the kitchen, he still had work to do.

A few moments later Kate rushed into the kitchen and grabbed Sam harshly by his arm squeezing his skin with her nails until she left crescent shaped indents.

“Step-mother what-”

“Hush you horrid boy.” She interrupted as she dragged him to the basement stairs pulling him downstairs. “You’re a liar and a scoundrel, I knew you were bad and everyone told me to get rid of you but I tried to do right by your father and this is my reward. No, I won’t allow it.”

He was confused - what had he done that she would say such things? Usually it was because of something he forgot to do, or maybe he asked for something he shouldn’t have but this seemed unwarranted.

She sneered at his confusion, “oh are you going to pretend you weren’t at the ball? That you didn’t throw yourself at the Prince? What did you do Cindersam, did you get on your knees for him? Something your mother probably passed down to you no doubt.”

Sam was good and kind, he tried to help those in need and never took more than necessary. He carried a lot of guilt in him some warranted but most not. His mother had passed on several attributes; her kindness and warmth, her empathy and her puppy eyes when she wished to get her way. But, Sam was more like his father. He was big and strong, he had a storm inside him that would rise and crash against his very bones but because of the gentler side of him he didn’t have to work as hard as John did to keep the storm at bay. Until of course his mother’s name and memory were disrespected.

He spun around and grabbed her by her arms, lifting her up to his eye-level so that she could see the furious storm brewing in his hazel eyes. “Talk down to me all you want, make all the wild accusations to your cold dead hearts content but do not ever, ever,” he growled, “speak ill of my mother. She was a saint, a kind and loving woman. If she had been in your position she would have loved and cherished Adam as her own.” He dropped her, allowing her to fall into a heap on the stone floor.

She struggled to get up, her eyes wide with fear. Obviously she had never expected Sam to react to her words. Like a small animal faced with a predator she made sure to not turn her back to him as she made her way up the stairs, tripping every so often. “You’re a monster, and a whore, and I’ll be damned before I let a freak like you marry the Prince.”

Sam’s shoulders didn’t relax until he heard the slam of the basement door. He shook with the rage that still demanded to be let out. The fire of hate and anger wanting to feed on the blood of those who had wronged him. Instead he walked towards the window and sat underneath it, hanging his head between his knees so he could focus on his breathing. It was times like this that he believed he deserved to be treated so poorly. He knew this was his punishment and this was why he was always punished because he was wrong. He was just made wrong.

“Dude, what the hell?”

Sam snapped his head up and was shocked to see Dean in front of him. “Dean? What are you doing here?”

“Apparently, I gotta rescue the Princess from the tower. Let’s go before this fairy tale ends in the wrong part.” Dean grabbed him and pulled up his very confused charge pushing him towards the window. “Go on climb out hurry before he leaves.”

“What? Before who leaves? Dean tell me what’s going on.” Sam pleaded as he pushed his body back away from Dean who was trying in vain to pick him up.

“Prince Castiel is the guy you went gaga over at the ball. He has fallen madly in love with you and has been searching for you since you left the ball. He has your shoe and he’s using it as an excuse to go to everyone’s house and see if their feet fit. Which is bull, he’s really trying to see which house you live in and if you’re in danger. He’s here….right now letting Adam put his frankly large and weird feet in there but he’ll never find the basement. So you Mister tall dark and gangly, need to get out to the driveway where he can see you, like, right now.”

“A Prince? The Prince?” Sam asked his heart sped up from excitement or fear he couldn’t tell which.

“Not purple rain Prince but definitely your soon-to-be husband Prince so get out that window before I shoot you.”

“What - you’re going to use one of your magic bullets to put me in a gown now?” Daringly raising his brow, he stared down at his fairy Godbrother.

“No, actually I’m going to use a real gun, with real bullets, that’ll make you really bleed and let your Prince nurse you back to health in a real infirmary.” Dean shot back as a black gun appeared in his hand.

Sam wasted no time jumping up to catch his fingers on the windowsill above them, trying to pull himself up. He struggled until he felt Dean boost him up so that he could climb out onto the grass of the yard. He crawled further away from the window and ran around the corner hearing Castiel and his stepmother at the door to the bunker.

“I have already asked around the town and several people have told me another young man lives here, you will show me your stepson at once so he can try on the shoes.” Castiel demanded, his tone brokering no argument but Kate held fast.

“I do have a stepson your highness but he left, abandoning us after his father passed. He is a vagabond and degenerate. I assure you, he is not the man you seek. Please let my son try on the shoe one more time.”

“The shoe does not fit him, I am looking for someone specific and if what you say is true then let me in and let me look for myself.” Castiel’s eyes burned into her and Kate struggled to come up with another lie.

“Castiel?” Sam called out as he walked towards them.

Castiel turned his gaze on Sam, his eyes widened and he smiled when he saw the man with whom he had fallen in love with. The Prince’s feet carried him to the taller man as they wrapped their arms around each other. Sam bent his head down to gently press his lips against Castiel’s.

“Hello Sam.”

“Hey Cas.”

Blue eyes met hazel as they smiled at each other, neither paying attention to those around them as they just breathed each other in. Not wanting to turn away from Sam - illogically believing that if he stopped looking at him he would just disappear, he called over his shoulder to the head of his guard.

“Arrest the other two and throw them in the dungeon.” Castiel’s voice lowered so he could speak to his beloved. “You are not damaged Sam, and you will not cause me pain. I swear to spend the rest of my life showing you what love and happiness is, if you’ll allow me.”

Sam bent down to capture Castiel’s lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to talk to me or see some of my other work that I haven't or maybe won't be posting to AO3 (hint the reader inserts) [my tumblr](http://mrsgabrieltrickster.tumblr.com)  
> Comments and Kudos are life blood.  
> Also I need help coming up with some more ideas for letters so any thoughts for J, N, O, P, Q, X, Y and Z would be very appreciated


End file.
